1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image capture devices and, particularly, to an image capture device capable of adapting to varying illumination conditions and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image capture devices such as cameras typically include an assist light unit. When capturing images in low lighting conditions, the assist light unit compensates for the insufficient environmental illumination. However, many commonly used assist light units do not provide functions for adjustment of intensity thereof, thus reducing the units' capability to achieve suitable compensation.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image capture device and a control method thereof which can overcome the described limitations.